


Road trip

by sweaterpawwonwoo



Series: Junhao oneshots [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, andtheywereroommates, childlikejunhui, idkwhatiwrote, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 10:50:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15047240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweaterpawwonwoo/pseuds/sweaterpawwonwoo
Summary: Minghao just wanted a good sleep until Junhui barges in to make them go on a road trip





	Road trip

Minghao was having a good sleep after he finally finished his project that caused him almost a week of sleep.

Suddenly his door was opened with a loud slam making him jolt up. He looked around confused until he saw a figured at his bedroom door.

“What the fuck Junhui?” Minghao glared.

Junhui grinned before jumping onto Minghao’s bed. “Minghao! Let's go on a road trip!!”

And that's how Minghao’s sleep was ruined. By his own roommate. Minghao sighed loudly as Junhui was whistling happily as he took their packed bags for their road trip into the car trunk.

“Stop sighing you grumpy baby, we can go eat breakfast first then we will go.” Junhui said as he shuts the car trunk.

“It’s not my fault I’m grumpy, who was the one to wake me up after I finished a project WHICH I did not sleep for almost a week?” Minghao rolled his eyes.

“Come on! It’ll be fun.” Junhui smiled while Minghao still had a frown on his face.

“Let’s go eat breakfast now” Junhui grabbed Minghao’s hand and dragged him back into their shared apartment.

“You better cook”

“Yeah yeah of course I will, I’m the wife in this apartment.” Junhui playfully rolled his eyes while Minghao just sighed again.

“We aren't dating Junhui”

“Yeah but you act like the husband in this friendship while I act like the wife. Besides we fight like a married couple” Junhui shrugged.

“Whatever” Minghao mumbled not noticing Junhui was blushing slightly.

-

“Let’s go!” Junhui happily said before sitting in the driver’s seat before Minghao kicked him out of the seat.

“No way am I letting you drive, remember the last time you did?” Minghao said as he placed his hands on his hips.

“Uh we got to the destination safely?” Junhui gave a sheepish smile.

“You fell asleep! I don’t even know how but you did and we nearly got into a car accident cause of that!” Minghao said before pushing Junhui to the shotgun seat.

“I’m driving. No way am I letting you.” Minghao said as he sat in the driver’s seat and buckled himself.

As Minghao started driving to their destination, he noticed Junhui was quiet and pouty.

“Stop pouting, you look bad when you do it” Minghao said startling Junhui.

“I-I don’t look bad!” Junhui fought back but Minghao just snorted instead.

“Whatever you say.” Minghao replied making Junhui puff his cheeks.

Minghao side eyed Junhui before giving in.

“Fine when we stop the car to rest I’ll let you drive.” Minghao said not taking his eyes off the steering wheel.

“Really?!” Junhui asked excitedly.

Minghao nodded making Junhui cheer.

“I love you!” Junhui happily said.

Minghao knew he didn’t mean it that way. After all they were just roommates. Everything was just the same. Nothing will change.

After a few hours, it was Junhui’s turn to drive. They both exchanged seats and continued to drive to their destination. Junhui was all hyped and excited while Minghao was looking on the road anxious cause of Junhui.

“I’m not that bad at driving you know.” Junhui mumbled before forming a pout.

“I know you aren’t but I’m just worried.”

“Relax and go to sleep for awhile, I’ll wake you up when we reach.” Junhui replied taking his eyes off the road for a second before Minghao screamed at him.

“Fine” Minghao sighed and leaned back trying to get some sleep like what Junhui suggested.  
Soon he did.

-

“Minghao wake up,”

“Minghao wake up!” Junhui shouted into Minghao’s ear making him wake up in surprise.

“What?” Minghao asked confused. He rubbed his sleepy eyes to try to wake himself up a bit.

He looked around their surroundings and realised they were at the destination already.

“Come on let’s go and play in the water!” Junhui dragged Minghao out of a car like an excited little kid.

Minghao reluctantly followed Junhui. He felt sand in his shoes which made him slightly annoyed but he didn’t show it as seeing how happy Junhui looked just by being here with him, he didn’t dare to ruin it.

“Take off your shoes hao!” Junhui blurted out as he ran into the waters like a child.

Minghao liked it when Junhui called him by his nickname. It sounded cute and sweet when he says it. He chuckled and nodded at Junhui’s request. He took off his shoes and placed his feet into the sand. He felt the sand between his toes. He liked and disliked it at the same time.

He jogged to where Junhui was and splashed some water on him. Junhui yelped at the sudden feel of cold water hitting against his skin. He playfully glared at Minghao before doing the same thing back at Minghao.

Soon they had a water fight as well as a game of chase.

“You can’t catch me!” Junhui screamed at Minghao before giggling as he ran further away from Minghao.

Minghao quickly caught up and jumped onto Junhui. Junhui wasn’t ready for that so he couldn’t balance himself in time making both him and Minghao fall to the ground.

They both laughed for a long time before finally calming down. They decided to sit on the sand as they watched the sun slowly set. Junhui still had a big smile on his face. Minghao stared at Junhui before smiling as well.

To Minghao, Junhui’s happiness is his happiness. He liked seeing Junhui happy and acting like a child.

Minghao felt something warm pressed onto his hand. He turned to see Junhui still looking at the sun setting with soft red cheeks and a shy smile on his face. Minghao looked at Junhui fondly before moving closer a bit to him.

They both continued to watched the sunset in comfortable silence before Minghao planted a soft kiss on Junhui’s cheek. The moon slowly rose and it was almost time for both of them to leave.

Minghao got up and dusted the sand off his pants before turning to walk back to where they parked the car when Junhui grabbed Minghao’s arm stopping him from moving.

“Junhui?”

There was no response. Minghao looked at him, waiting for what he wanted to say before a soft pair of lips landed on his. Minghao closed his eyes and kissed back, wrapping his arms around Junhui’s waist. Biting and tugging onto each other’s lips before pulling away.

“Let’s stay a night here.” Junhui suggested, his hands not leaving Minghao's hips.

“Okay.” Minghao smiled.

With that they shared another kiss together before walking into a hotel close by hand in hand.

“Everytime I told you 'I love you', I meant it and always have.”

“I love you too and I mean it as well.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it!!


End file.
